


Swing Set Secrets

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Tim Drake, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim has a problem.





	Swing Set Secrets

Tim wasn’t entirely certain how he wound up at the playground in Gotham Park at 2 in the morning, face to mask with _the_ Red Hood, but here he was, sitting on the swing with tearstains on his cheeks and a vigilante staring him down. And so, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Don’t judge me. You don’t know what I’m going through.”

Tim felt the sudden urge to punch himself in the face, because that was the dumbest thing he could have said. Red Hood seemed surprised as he took in Tim’s pathetic appearance, then he answered, “Yeah, you’re right. Enlighten me, then, why you’re in a playground at 2 AM.”

Tim cringed at the thought of telling the vigilante the painful details of his most recent fight with his parents, but forced himself to spit out, “Fight with my parents.”

To Tim’s immense surprise, Red Hood moved to sit on the swing beside Tim and began swinging gently, asked, “Oh? Do tell. What fight could be bad enough to drive you into one of the most dangerous parts on this side of the city dressed like a walking advertisement for free cash?”

Tim slunk down deeper in his hoodie and swung back and forth in time with Red Hood, keeping his mouth shut. The vigilante seemed perfectly content to wait Tim out and Tim finally broke first, confessing, “They found out about my boyfriend. His name’s Jason. He- He means everything to me. They want me to break up with him, cause he’s not- He’s not who they want me to marry.”

Red Hood tilted his head, like he was urging Tim to keep talking, and Tim let the words spill out of him.

“I met him at school. He was my roommate in our freshman year. He hated me at first, ‘cause he thought I was a stuck-up little rich boy who had everything, but I think watching me fight with my parents for even the slightest bit of control over my fucking life and hearing me cry myself to sleep every night for weeks wore him down and we forged a friendship. Then, a few months after that, things went further and we started dating. We’ve been together for two years now and I think I love him. No, I know I love him. But I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place, because I want to stay with him, but my parents have threatened to kick me out and I have nowhere to stay.”

Tim punctuated his rant with a choked sob as tears started welling up again and he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, stilling him and pulling him against a warm chest as Jason’s voice soothed, “Hey, no, none of that, darling. You can stay with me, Timmy.”

Tim looked up through teary eyes at where Jason, his Jason, was standing, a red mask over his eyes. And, as always, Tim blurted his first thought.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
